Mags' Story
by ButterscotchBrownies
Summary: This is the story of Mags as a caring, optimistic seventeen year old, forced into The 12th Hunger Games. We're still trying to come up with a good title. If you have any ideas, let us know in a review or send us a PM.
1. Before The Reaping

**A/N: Hi! My friend, Caryssa and I decided to write a story about Mags, since there aren't too many stories about her Hunger Games and she is really awesome :) We're still trying to come up with a good title, so if you have any ideas, let us know in a review or send us a PM. Here is Mags' story. :)**

**Kristine ;-)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Hunger Games or anything you recognize. **

* * *

District 4

8:00 am

Mags' POV

"Mags! Wake up!" I wake up to my father yelling. "You need to start training! Do you realize that you could be reaped this year? Is this a joke to you?" he roars. Dad often goes off on rants like this for no reason. Mum always says that winning The Hunger Games was stressful for him and that he only wants what's best for us.

I crawl out of bed, throw on a white tank-top and grey sweatpants, and head down the hall to the training room. My father glares at me with his hawklike gaze when I open the door. "Did you eat first?" When I shake my head, he screams, "How do you expect to train on an empty stomach?" I sigh and head to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I pass by my nineteen year old brother, Kai's room on my way downstairs. He's leaning over his desk writing something, probably one of his poems that will never see the light of day. "Hey Kai!" I say brightly. He visibly relaxes. "Oh, it's just you." Dad would throw a fit if he ever found out that his tough, brutal, Victor son writes poetry. "Can I read it?" I ask. He shrugs and hands me the poem. "Wow Kai, this is amazing. Is it about your games?" I ask, when I finish reading it. He nods. "Breakfast is ready!" Mum calls. I run downstairs to the kitchen. My meal consists of spaghetti, some meat, and a glass of milk.

As soon as I finish eating, I head back upstairs to the training room. I practise throwing tridents at targets and, of course, my specialty, making fish hooks and nets. "Not bad." Dad says, almost looking impressed. Then, he looks at his watch. "You better get ready for the reaping. It's in fifteen minutes. And tell Pearl to wear something nice. If she goes to the reaping in her pyjamas again, people are going to think she's a rebel!" I nod and go to my room to pick my reaping outfit. I choose a pale pink dress and white flats and walk to Pearl's room. My twelve year old sister sits at her work table, working on some kind of cool gadget. "Hey Pearl!" "Hi Mags!" she says. "Dad says you have to wear something nice to the reaping. He's afraid you'll look like a rebel." "Well, maybe I _am _a rebel." she retorts. "I'll pick out an outfit for you." I say quickly, glancing up at the ceiling, knowing that the room could be bugged. I pick out an emerald dress, which matches her eyes, then I head downstairs to go to the reaping.

* * *

**A/N: Caryssa will be writing the next chapter, the reaping. :) **


	2. Reaping and Goodbyes

**A/N: Hey! Caryssa here! Here's the second chapter! :-)**

**Caryssa XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything you recognize.**

* * *

District 4

1:00 pm

Town Square

Mags' POV

Mayor Odair is just beginning the opening speech, when my mother and father (this year's mentors and District Four's most famous Victors) step onto the stage in front of the Justice Building. Being seventeen doesn't really help my chances of being reaped. Even worse, my dad said he put my name in the reaping six extra times!

Finally, Mayor Odair finishes the speech and lets District Four's escort, Annabella Enridge, pick this year's tributes. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _iin your favour!" she says the mandatory line to be said by all of the escorts. "Ladies first!" As she walks over to the girls reaping bowl, I pleading to myself that she doesn't pull my name from the reaping bowl because no one ever volunteers for Victors' kids in District Four. When she pulls out the slip of paper, she looks delighted. "Mags Nemo!" _No wonder she looks so happy. The Capitol loves it when Victors' kids go into The Hunger Games. With my parents being Panem's first Victors, I guess it was inevitable that I would be reaped._ I think as I walk to the stage. My father looks completely void of any emotion, while my mother begs Annabella to choose someone other than her oldest daughter, but Annabella smiles even wider and shakes her head, making her neon pink curls bounce. "Stay strong and remember that whatever happens, I love you!" my mother says, looking close to tears.

Annabella skips over to the boys reaping bowl and pulls out another slip. "Dale Odair!" The mayor's son walks to the stage so peacefully that you wouldn't think this is a reaping at all.

* * *

District 4

1:15 pm

Justice Building

Mags' POV

My mother and father are the first to come in. "I'll try my best to come home. I love you and even if I don't make it home, always remember that I love you." My mother starts crying softly. "Win." my father glares at me. Then, two peacekeepers come in and tell my parents they have to leave.

Next to come is Kai. He kneels in front of me and says, "Don't get into the career pack." I want to ask why, but the peacekeepers come and lead him out.

A few seconds later, Pearl comes in. She automatically bursts into tears and doesn't stop. "Pearl, I promise you, even if I don't come home, remember I went and showed the Capitol what our family is made of." Then, she is ushered out and I'm told it's time to board the train.

At the train station, most of District Four is already here and everyone waves at Dale and I and wishes us luck, except my family. (all of which are crying, except my father) The only way to be comforted is by my parents or Dale Odair, but the only way I want to be is by the pillow land blanket of my bed.

* * *

**A/N: An exciting chapter three will be written by Kristine, the train ride and the Capitol. :)**

**Caryssa XD**


End file.
